Valkyrie & Dean Oneshots
by Valice
Summary: Oneshots about my favourite crossover pairing, Dean Winchester and Valkyrie Cain, there can be fluff, drama, anything, whatever pops into my head. Rated T because I don't know where this'll go.
1. Chapter 1

**So here it is, the beginning of my Val & Dean Oneshot collection. I started writing this because I just hit a writers block on my other Sp/Spn Crossover, An Unusual Prisoner, and because I got overly obsessed with this pairing. I hope I can update this on a regular basis, but it just depends if I have an idea for another chapter, don't hesitate to pm me ideas! The chapters won't be connected at all, they're not in a specific order and they don't have to fit the timelines of anything, there'll maybe be AUs and it's sometimes a bit OOC, I hope you like it anyway! :)**

**I'm not a very romantic person. Ask anyone. And that means that normally I don't write an awful lot of fluff, but for some reason this popped up in my head and demanded to be written. I blame a friend of mine for this, because we have discussions about fluffy movies or poems or books on almost a daily basis, so I guess she's the one to blame. **

**I did kinda enjoy writing this though, so there'll probably be more like this in later chapters, so tell me what you think! :)**

The Bet

The sun flooded the little motel room and shone onto the two people in the bet close to the window. The other bed looked exactly the way it had looked when the two had entered the room yesterday for the first time.

Dean Winchester opened his eyes. When he saw the person in front of him still asleep, a smile spread across his face. He couldn't really believe it, but Valkyrie Cain, the girl he'd had a crush on for ages now, was lying next to him. He noticed that he still had one arm possessively around her waist. Normally he didn't cuddle. People already assumed that when they say him and they were right. Nevertheless, he couldn't bring himself to move his arm and he didn't want to either. So he left it where it was, and pressed a soft kiss on Valkyrie's shoulder. Her eyes flew open and for a moment he saw confusion in her eyes, then she seemed to remember and smiled. She turned around to face Dean, careful not to move his arm around her.

"Morning", she smiled.

"Morning", he replied, grinning like an idiot.

He moved his face closer to hers and kissed her, because fuck morning breath.

His hand made its way up from her waist into her hair.

They made out for a few minutes and when they broke apart, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

"Thought you don't cuddle?" Valkyrie grinned.

Had he said something like this? "Well, I do now, although I'd probably deny it if Sammy would ask"

"Fair enough"

He laughed. "Speaking of Sam, is this, you know, a thing, because if it is we should probably tell him and Skulduggery."

"Neh", Valkyrie grinned. When she saw the hurt in his eyes she realized what she'd said. "I mean, I want this to be a thing, but I don't want to tell them. They both make a living out of solving mysteries; let's see how long it takes them to figure it out." She felt Dean relax and then he grinned at her. "You gotta shock me like that?"

"Sorry, didn't realize that you could get it that way at first."

"So let's see how long it takes them, wanna bet?"

Valkyrie laughed at that and grinned at her now boyfriend and replied: "Sure!"

They met up with Skulduggery and Sam an hour later. The four of them had taken down a werewolf yesterday and they had been keeping an eye on the house of the young man they'd safed to make sure he wouldn't turn into a people eating killer himself.

They got into the back seat of the Bentley; the Impala needed some fixing after a vampire had tried to smash them with it, much to Dean's discomfort.

"And, slept well?" Skulduggery asked.

"Yes, not much though", Dean replied. Valkyrie watched them both, waiting for a reaction, but all they got was a nod from Skulduggery and a "anyway, let's go, if I have to look at that house for one more minute I'm gonna kill myself" from Sam.

Skulduggery started the car and they left. The warm air in the car plus the soft purring of the Bentley and Sam, Dean and Valkyrie were fast asleep.

When Skulduggery looked at the back seat, he saw that Dean had moved in his sleep, his head was now resting on Valkyrie's shoulder.

A grin spread over the face he wore today. He and Sam often joked that if the crush Dean and Val had on each other would get any more obvious, they'd explode. Even Valkyrie, who could normally tell if someone had the hots for someone on first sight, seemed to have no idea. He wondered if they'd ever do something about it.

When they arrived at the bunker hours later, they were all still asleep. Skulduggery parked the car abruptly and they all woke up startled.

It took Dean a while to realize in which position he'd slept but, much to Skulduggery's surprised, he didn't blush but grinned. They spent the rest of the day in the bunker's main room. Dean and Valkyrie tried not to make it too obvious, and so at the end of the day neither Sam nor Skulduggery had figured it out.

This went on for a couple more days.

The four of them spent most of their time looking for interesting jobs and going through Men of letters files, looking for spells or weapons they could use. They even worked another case, a shape shifter who turned into old women and ate the kids it was supposed to make Christmas presents for their parents with, and neither of the two men seemed to find it odd that Valkyrie and Dean made up stupid excuses to leave the bunker every day.

One week and six days after the werewolf-case-morning.

Sam Winchester opened his eyes. He checked his phone and groaned, it was only six thirty in the morning. He knew though that he wouldn't get any more sleep, so he got up and left his room. He came into the main room, where Skulduggery was sitting at one of the large tables, reading something. He was about to wish him a good morning, when he suddenly heard a loud noise. Skulduggery got up immediately. "I think it came from the kitchen", Sam said and Skulduggery nodded. They carefully made their way towards the kitchen; Sam sneaked up to the door and carefully leaned forward so he could take a look inside. "Oh", was all he could say. He stopped hiding, and when Skulduggery saw his cheeks flushing red, he decided to take a look himself. He immediately knew what had caused the noise; a metal salad bowl had fallen off the table. You could never know for sure, but probably off the table that Valkyrie was sitting on, with Dean standing in front of her. "Ah", Skulduggery said.

Dean blushed deep red, but Valkyrie smirked. "More than one but less than two weeks. Guess I won, and you mister owe me a big-"

"Yeah, I don't think we need to know that", Sam said awkwardly.

"I was gonna say strawberry-vanilla ice", Valkyrie frowned. "Where the hell do you have your mind at?


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter, yay! :D**

**What would have happened if Valkyrie had been with the Winchesters during the Apocalypse and what effect would it have had on the 2014 vision? **

2014

Dean opened the cabin's door. Now this whole situation sucked. Bobby was dead, Sam was gone, he didn't know about anyone else because the only one he'd seen was his idiotic clone. Who didn't trust him because he didn't trust himself, what an ass. He would kill Zachariah for this; he would take a blade and jam it through his stupid angelic skull.

Wait- angelic? That was it, he needed Cas, he was an angel, and he could send him back. He left the cabin and nearly ran into Chuck. "Oh, hey Dean", he said stressed. He then went on rambling about toilet paper and other hygiene supplies until his eyes suddenly widened, and Dean turned around. He spotted a woman running towards them, she was very attractive in a natural way, though he couldn't look at her very long, because Chuck grabbed him and hid behind him like his life depended on it.

Which was probably the case, because the woman looked like she was about to commit a murder.

"Um, hi?" Dean smiled awkwardly, but she barely glanced at him. Instead she pointed at Chuck.

"You spent the night in Jane's cabin, didn't you?"

"Ahm…" Dean couldn't see Chuck, but he bet he was blushing. Before the prophet could form a proper sentence, the woman interrupted him.

"I thought we had a 'connection'?"

"I'm sorry Risa-"

"Oh cut the crap!" Risa said angrily and stormed off.

"Wow, Chuck, ahm, I knew you had it in you buddy", Dean laughed awkwardly.

"Oh shut up Dean", Chuck groaned.

"Yeah sure, hey where's Cas?"

Dean approached the cabin Chuck had pointed at. He thought about knocking but decided against it, he didn't know who was in there with Cas, so he opened the door as careful as he could.

He heard voices coming from the main room, so he went there and froze. He couldn't believe his eyes or ears.

Cas, the angel of the lord, sat on the ground, surrounded by women, who seemed to admire him.

Though right now, instead of looking at him, they looked at another woman standing next to the hippie-group. It was Valkyrie. She looked annoyed and tense, and the smirk that she'd always had on her face was now replace by a hard look in her eyes.

"Sorry Cas", she said, ignoring the glares of the women. "Nor orgy for you today, Dean and the others will be back soon and we need you as sober as possible."

Cas sighed but nodded. The women got up and left and Dean had to hide behind the door.

When he was sure that were only Valkyrie and Cas left in the cabin he walked into the room.

Val and Cas were sitting at a small table. "You know it's a lot of fun", Cas grinned.

"I'm not gonna join one of your orgies you dick!" She grinned, but it didn't reach her eyes.

When they heard him enter the room they looked up.

"Dean?" Valkyrie asked. "Shouldn't you be on a mission?" She sounded worried.

"Well-" But before he could explain himself Cas interrupted him. "Weird. You're not from here, are you?"

"No, Zachariah zapped me here."

"Then where are you from?"

"2009"

"Seriously?" Valkyrie asked. "Well, weirder things have happened I guess!"

"Yeah, so I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I would like to get back to my page on the calendar, so Cas, could you please strap on your angel wings and get me home?"

Cas' face hardened and so did his voice. "No, Dean, actually I can't!" He got up and stormed out.

Valkyrie sighed. "So no chance on getting him to sober up. Ah what the hell…"

Dean was shocked, he hadn't been expecting this. "What exactly- Ahm, can I sit down?"

Valkyrie smiled at him. "Sure."

He dropped onto the chair and ran his fingers through his short hair. "Would you please explain what the hell is happening here? This whole situation is so fucked up. No offence."

Valkyrie grinned. "None taken. So what should I tell you…? First, Castiel is not an angel any more. He fell months ago and he hasn't taken it very well. The stick is out of his ass but he only replaced it with drugs, alcohol and orgies, so it's not really an improvement.

This camp is one of the very few places in the states without Croatoan, Dean and I are trying to manage it with some help from Chuck, but our main task is to take down Lucifer, who by the way is wearing your brother to the prom."

Dean froze. "Sam? I thought he died in Detroit!"

"No, he didn't, he said yes. Look, I know this is a lot to take in, but we're close to ending all this, so we don't really have the luxury of too much empathy."

She looked like she wanted to tell him something else but decided against it. For the next hour or so they sat at the table, Dean asking questions and Valkyrie answering. Then Cas came back, his eyes clouded, he was obviously high. "They're coming back, thought you might wanna know", he slurred, than he collapsed onto the bed and started snoring.

"Damn", Valkyrie murmured looking at the passed out ex-angel. "Well then, there are plans to make, just stay here, okay?" With that she left, leaving Dean alone in the cabin with Castiel.

Dean, being Dean, didn't stay in the cabin. He waited until Valkyrie was gone and then he followed her. She either didn't realize that he was following her or she didn't care. They went to the entrance of the camp, where he saw his older self and a few others getting out of some cars. They seemed to be in a good mood, already opening up a few beer cans and laughing. Valkyrie joined them and the Dean gave her a beer, then he brought his mouth near her ear and whispered something.

Her grin disappeared and she nodded, taking a step to her right so the others couldn't see that Dean took out his gun. Dean couldn't let this happen, he stepped out of the shadow of the trees to warn the man, but it was too late. The gun roared and he collapsed. The others looked sad, but no one said a word. Then one of them spotted Dean.

Valkyrie sighed. Normally the days here went by quite uneventful. Yes they went on missions and had to enter the Croatoan-zones almost daily, but when you do this every day it becomes an every-day thing. Today was different though. She'd known that this was gonna be an important day, they finally had a lead on the colt, but additionally Dean's younger self had made an appearance and now to all the things they had to do, babysitting was on the list too. She didn't blame him, it hadn't been his fault after all, but they just didn't have the time.

She was sitting in the main cabin where they all met and made plans. Younger Dean was there, he'd fallen quiet after his talk with Dean, so were most of the others, including Cas, as sober as you could expect, and Risa, who glared at Chuck the whole time. The only one still missing was Dean.

"I'll be right back", she sighed and got up.

Dean was in their cabin as expected, standing at the window, clearly lost in his thoughts. She walked up to him and her hands sneaked around his waist. "There's a room full of people waiting for you", she whispered in his ear. He sighed and turned around, pressing a small kiss to his girlfriend's lips.

"I had such a crush on you back then", he said with a small smile. She laughed and this time it reached her eyes. "You did what you had to, you know that, right? Saying yes to Michael was not an option and you did the right thing."

He didn't answer but ran his fingers through her hair. "Does he know?"

"About us? No, I thought about telling him but I didn't want to risk the butterfly effect it could have."

"Well then, let's go, there's a room full of people waiting for us."

"Oh, we're torturing again?"

Dean couldn't believe it. He had seen a lot of bad things today, he knew that life here wasn't easy, but he would have never thought that he'd ever sink that deep.

His older self seemed to be more annoyed than anything, and Cas' "What, I like past you?" didn't make that any better.

"Guys", Valkyrie sighed. "Let's just concentrate for a minute, okay? We have the Colt; we know where Lucifer is going to be, so now we need a plan. Any ideas?" Apparently everyone had an idea, but most of them were crap. Even Dean, who'd only been there for a few hours, new that.

Valkyrie hadn't joined the discussion, instead she'd been listening, a concentrated look on her face.

"Alright", she suddenly said and everyone stopped talking immediately.

"I think I have an idea. There's no way that the devil doesn't know that we're coming. If we go in through the front door it'll be a bloodbath. Castiel here might not be an angel any more, but I am still a sorcerer. If you guys distract the croats long enough I can get Dean and the Colt near Lucifer."

"How?" Risa didn't look convinced.

Valkyrie put a small, wooden egg on the table. "It can create a bubble in which we can hide. It's broken though, I can't expand it as wide as I used to anymore and it'll one work one more time."

Everyone stared at the egg. This was it, their chance to kill the devil. It was risky, but probably their best shot at it.

The older Dean broke the silence; a surprised laugh escaped his lips. He walked up to Valkyrie and put his arms around her. "Screw the butterfly effect, what would I do without you?" he smiled and kissed her.

Dean stared at his older self and Valkyrie, and for the first time since he'd ended up here he felt a little hope. Even after everything he had done, there were still people there who would help him, who would be there for him no matter what. And maybe, maybe not everything was lost.


End file.
